Instant messaging, live chatting, and text messaging have become very common in everyday life. Depending upon the participants, the context of the conversation, and the subject matter being discussed, the content of a given message may be relatively brief or relatively complex. Long and complicated messages can be very time consuming and difficult to enter. Moreover, certain messaging contexts tend to occur more frequently than others. For example, a small group of coworkers may participate in a typical “lunch initiation” conversation almost every workday at noon. As another example, members of a family may engage in a typical “when will you be home” conversation almost every day at dinnertime.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have an efficient and effective mode of entering content for a messaging system, such as an instant messaging system. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.